


Tension

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: A meeting goes poorly and you can't take it, so you go out for some air, and decide to just wait the ensuing anxiety attack out.





	Tension

…Well, that was an unwelcome turn of events. It wasn’t what you’d expected at all.

You had been sitting in on the elders’ meeting with King Dorephan—at this point, the Zora had come to accept that you would be the prince’s consort, so they felt you needed to be prepared to help him handle the affairs of the state—and you had made an absolute fool of yourself.

It wouldn’t have happened if you had been sitting next to Sidon, which is what you had _planned_ to do, but the elders—on Muzu’s suggestion—had split you up to keep you both “free of distractions.” Yeah, right. Even though you _could_ just stare at Sidon all day, you knew he had responsibilities, and you were supposed to be learning, too. Plus, even when you two did end up talking amongst yourselves, it was just him explaining what everyone was talking about.

In an attempt to be extra-good, though, you’d sat there. Never mind that you were slightly confused throughout most of the meeting, and still sneaking glances at Sidon, smiling if his gaze met yours.

The worst of it was you had almost made it through the whole meeting, and then you’d ruined it. Of course, you’d run off, red-faced and already tearing up—what else could you do? You couldn’t just stay there and start blubbering.

From where you stood now, you could see the statue of Mipha below you. You tried to focus on it, instead of the building pressure in your chest and behind your eyes.

 _You blew it_ , you thought. You had worked so hard and done so well, been accepted as a suitable mate, spouse, consort, whatever for Sidon, and goddess, you’d felt _so proud._ You were worthy, not just in his eyes, but to all of them, and now you had ruined it, with one little mistake because they wouldn’t let you sit with him in this one meeting.

But maybe they would have, except you’d been so spineless that you didn’t push back against them when they stopped you. Maybe that was another thing you’d done wrong. They were probably whispering about it now. Couldn’t stand up for themselves, how would they stand up for us? Maybe we judged them for the better too quickly.

…and what was Sidon saying, if the elders were saying all that? That was just as scary—what if he wasn’t saying anything, trying to be good, like you had been? He’d promised to defend you, but that wasn’t again his own people, and not if they were right…

Now the pressure behind your eyes won out, making the images before you waver and more watery than normal. You shivered, even in the temperate air, muscles tensing up throughout your body. Goddess, you wished the tears would just fall already, instead of only making everything in front of you look all smeary.

But you still wondered, morbidly…what was he saying? You could hear him, faintly, and his father, but you couldn’t make anything out, until there was a just loud enough “alright, good enough,” from the king. So the meeting was breaking up, and soon, you were going to have to face one of the Zora, whether it was Sidon or Muzu or one of the others. Now you really were crying, tears slipping out of your eyes faster than you could really wipe them away without drawing attention to yourself. Luckily, you were a quiet crier, or you’d be making more of a spectacle than you already had.

You could just stay put for another moment, let this pit in your stomach go away before you tried to go anywhere. Maybe try to stop crying. Try to stop shaking. You were surprised you were still upright, honestly.

You took a shaky breath in as you found yourself in shadow. You stiffened, staring straight forward, taking a sharper breath, trying to disguise a sniffle.

Whoever was casting the shadow spoke to you. “Beloved? Are you… alright?”

You whipped around and dove towards Sidon, wrapping your arms around him. You had started crying again, you could feel the heat as fresh tears flooded the banks of the almost-dry tracks down your cheeks. “N-no, not really,” you replied.

He let you cry against him for a second, then pulled you back a little bit, very carefully running his thumbs over your cheekbones, trying to wipe some of the tears away. You brought a hand up to your cheek and grabbed his hand, mouthing a “thank you.” He pulled you against him again, running his hand over the back of your head.

“The meeting went fine, so you know. You’re learning, everyone understands.”

You nodded to acknowledge what he said, then whimpered as he carefully picked you up. You held onto him, just for stability’s sake, as he took a seat where you’d been standing before he showed up.

You found it easier to breathe now that Sidon was cradling you, and you were hiccupping a little from crying, but slowly, your breathing calmed. “That’s it, dearest. Just settle down. I’m here, and everything is fine.” He looked up at the sky, then back at you. “Look at the moon—isn’t it lovely tonight?”

The moon did look kind of pretty. You laughed. This would all be very romantic, if you weren’t such a teary mess, still shaking a little bit.

Maybe it was, anyway. You leaned against Sidon’s chest. “Yeah. It is.”

“Do you want me to catch you up on what we discussed after you left?”

You thought. “Not right now. Let’s just look at the moon.”

He rested a hand on your cheek, and you relaxed even further into his touch. “I’d rather look at you, love. I didn’t get to during the meeting.”

You laughed, but that was exactly what you both did, talking quietly until you fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
